In terminating telephone or high-speed data wires in a terminal block, an insulated end of each wire is forced into a insulation displacing type of connector that is mounted in and a part of a circuit board. A presently conventional tool system employs a hand piece to generate an impact force on a tool body, and the tool body in turn applies the same impact force to the end of the wire to force it into the connector. Forcing the wire into the connector also cuts the insulating cover of the wire, so that there is then an electrically conductive engagememnt of the wire with the connector blades. When the wire end is properly seated in the connector it is then also necessary to cut off a protruding end portion of the insulated wire.